La Llamada de Phoenix
by Passantra
Summary: Phoenix arriba a nuestro mundo desde un violento Picado, desde su llegada a nuestro planeta se siente atrapado, y la inmensa curiosidad de Phoenix lo lleva a enlistarse en la guerra de los ancestros, para conocer todos y cada uno de los heroes que ya estan participando en ella, en este planeta conoce guerras, conflictos, odio, pero sobretodo, amigos en los cuales creer.
1. El Picado Ardiente

Hola a todos, avidos lectores y lectoras de la Comunidad, eh aqui una contribucion mia a la baja (pero creciente) cantidad de FanFictions respecto a DOTA 2, quisiera tambien remarcar que como los personajes principales no se podian elegir (Phoenix obviamente, Io y Abaddon) elegi a los otros que tendran mayor aparicion, tratare que todos heroes de Dota salgan tarde o temprano en el fanfiction (involucrandose en la guerra, claro esta) tambien intentare relatar desde casi su principio hasta el Final de la Guerra de los Ancestros, donde Phoenix y sus amigos tendran un papel crucial para decidir el destino de esta, respecto a que (como muchos aca saben) algunos personajes debido a su historia son inmensamente fuertes (Io, el propio Phoenix, Outworld Devourer, etc.) tratare de hallar una forma para explicar el porque tienen la misma fuerza que los heroes mortales, ah, y los errores de tildes en este capitulo se deben sobretodo a que mi computadora tiene solo el teclado fisico en ingles (no hay las tildes)

Respecto a una traduccion al ingles, estoy pensando hacerla, pero empezare unicamente en mi lengua materna.

Aclarando todo esto, empecemos con la travesia de Phoenix.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Descenso Infernal

Al atravesar a toda velocidad la atmósfera, podia sentir como las partículas chocaban vehemente contra sus alas de fuego, sonrió para sus interiores. El planear en una atmósfera le proporcionaba un placer único al travieso y curioso Ícaro, que se alejaba de su familiares estrellas en búsqueda de aventura y el poder ayudar a la gente que habitaba cada rincón del inexplorado universo y podia requerir su ayuda.

Este apartado mundo trajo la atención de nuestro peculiar héroe, Ícaro se sentía atraído a ese lugar, como si los mismísimos creadores lo convocasen ahí, sentía que debia ir para ayudar a la gente de ese mundo.

Fénix fue descendiendo de tamaño y condensándose más, no quería llamar tanto la atención, paso desde ser del tamaño de un asteroide gigante hasta sólo unos tres metros de largo y cuatro y medio de ancho, Ícaro había aprendido a limitar su poder, pues abusar de este podía destruir mundos enteros (lo había visto por cuenta propia).

Estaba a sólo doscientos metros y ya descendía del todo, pero entonces...

Una fuerte atracción lo empujo a la tierra, Fénix no podía reaccionar ni mover, ni su cósmica fuerza era capaz de resistirse...

Cayó a toda fuerza contra las rocas afiladas de un acantilado y a una velocidad increíble, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Pasaron varios días, Fénix recobro el conocimiento, estaba tirado debajo de un acantilado (o lo que quedaba de él) había partido todo a la mitad, y se estrelló contra la roca afilada.

Trato de curarse como siempre lo hacía, pero por alguna razón, no podía.

Trato de lanzar su rayo solar, no podía.

Trato de entrar en su Supernova, tampoco podía.

Algo estaba muuuy mal aquí...

Las alas ardientes de nuestro plumifero amigo asi lo anunciaban.


	2. La Llamada Hacia el Conflicto

Buenas, bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de La Llamada de Phoenix, perdon por los errores de la falta de tildes, se debe a que mi teclado es ingles (no posee las teclas para dar tildes y demas caracteres netamente de nuestra lengua).

Sin mas que decir, disfrutadlo.

* * *

 **La Llamada Hacia el Conflicto/Un Aciago Recibimiento**

Icaro viajo durante horas y horas, a lento vuelo (el dolor increíble que sentía en su ala derecha no le permitía volar a velocidades normales para el) se sentía enojado, pero a la vez curioso por aquel aleatorio evento que le habia ocurrido, nunca habia sentido algo así y Phoenix estaba mas que dispuesto a descubrir cual era la razon para haber chocado con tal fuerza contra este mundo.

Al cabo de unas horas, el cansancio no le pudo mas, estaba demasiado debilitado, bajo en un lento picado hacia tierra, en un bosque grande, muy verde y frondoso, ahi, durmio en un claro.

Dos horas despues.

Oia voces, unos pasos que se le acercaban a el, penso en despertarse de golpe y dar muerte a aquel que ose interferir en su sueño (podia ser bastante cardiaco si se lo proponia) pero la curiosidad le pudo mucho mas y decidio seguir echado, fingiendo estar dormido, escuchando todo aquello que diga aquella criatura, esperando el momento preciso para sorprenderle.

Parecia ser una pesada criatura, puesto que los pasos retumbaban bastante, Phoenix penso que probablemente era un tipo de animal salvaje bipedo y muy, muy grande.

Pero no lo era, al menos no solo uno, eran dos:

La desconocida bestia llamo a su jefe:

_ Eh, jefe, mire este pajaro -dijo con una gravísima voz- parece herido, y es bastante grande.

Phoenix sintió el correr de alguien, pero no era alguien pesado como el anterior, no, era bastante ligero, y por sus pisadas, parecía ser muy enano.

_ Alchy*, buen trabajo, pero se te olvido nombrar que esta hecho de FUEGO! -dijo con una voz masomenos aguda.

_ Oh, cierto Razzil -se disculpo Alchy-.

_ Se ve muy curioso -siguió hablando Razzil-. Parece que esta muerta, o al menos agonizante, mmm -se puso pensante-. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de inspeccionar a una criatura así, quien sabe que pociones podría resultar de un pájaro de fuego...-Siguió pensando el Alquimista, estaba a punto de nombrar algo mas, pero algo lo interrumpió-.

Icaro ya habia tenido suficiente, abrio sus alas, y se puso a tierra, como si no podria volar.

_ Bueno, esta vivo -dijo Razzil-. Eso complicara mas las cosas...

Icaro, como toda estrella, hablaba en el idioma estelar, pero también conocia todos y cada uno de los idiomas mortales, como el que usaba este minúsculo amigo de nombre Razzil.

_ Depende que quieras hacer - Lerespondióo Icaro-.

Razzil se sobresalto, y subio en Alchy, que saco sus dos grandes espadas, dispuesto a defender a su jefe aun a costa de su vida.

_ ¿Quien eres? -. Pregunto atonito Razzil-. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo es que un pájaro de fuego puede hablar? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en este Claro? ¿Me estabas ESPIANDO?

Razzil podria haber seguido con esas preguntas durante horas y horas, pero Phoenix hizo un gesto con su Ala de que se detenga.

_ Se puede decir que soy un Sol con forma de pájaro, me llamo Icaro, pero me puedes llamar Phoenix si lo prefieres, estaba descansando porque tuve un muy mal descenso a este mundo, y si, te estaba espiando mientras aparentaba estar dormido respondió Icaro-.

Razzil nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener a un ser de este poder y conocimiento tan cerca suyo, así pues, pensó en su mente que si le ayudaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, Phoenix podría ser bondadoso y ayudarle a terminar su poción para convertir las montañas en oro puro.

_ Esta bien Phoenix, nunca conoci a una estrella en persona, pero yo no busco problemas -le ordeno con una palmada a Alchy que bajara las armas-. Como buen alquimista que soy, soy muy curioso, tengo un trabajo muy grande que cumplir, el problema es que hace bastante que lo llevo haciendo y no he tenido resultados muy grandes -al decir esto se enojo un poco consigo mismo y su mala suerte-. Pero es hora de completarlo, te puedo ayudar si tu me ayudas, tengo una pocion para curarte todas esas heridas -saco una botella que estaba llena de un liquido verde-. ¿Trato?

Icaro lo penso, le parecia buena idea, pero tambien le daba curiosidad aquella sorpresiva hospitalidad que el alquimista le daba, pero eligio aceptar.

_ Esta bien, alquimista, ¿te llamas Razzil no?

_ Si, y el ogro que me ayuda no tenia nombre, pero he elegido llamarlo Alchy.

Alchy saludo a Phoenix con la mano.

Phoenix le respondio asintiendo con la cabeza.

_ Bueno Icaro, bebe de esta pocima, te garantizo que te sentiras mejor -le dijo Razzil, mientras le tendia la botella con una mano-.

Fénix se sintió revitalizado ese mismo instante, mientras sentía como el viscoso liquido verde se mezclaba con el ardiente núcleo estelar que era como su Corazón.

_ Gracias, Razzil -dijo Icaro-. Ahora tengo que irme, te debo una.

_ Espera, ¿QUÉ? -se sobresalto Razzil, no podía dejar a Icaro irse así de fácil, necesitaba ayuda en su trabajo, pero por el otro lado, le habían convocado a las tierras del Norte, y tenia que acudir (estaba de camino cuando se desvio al ver el esbozo de llamas que cundía la atmósfera, que era Fénix descendiendo) pero de todas formas, no podía dejar que se vaya, además, quien sabe, quizá no era tan fuerte como parecía, podría morir en esa tierra, y seria un total desperdicio para Razzil, que podía experimentar con su piel, su energía y su fuerza para crear la pócima definitiva, aquella que lo haría toda una celebridad, no, no le dejaría que se vaya así-. Mira Icaro, necesito ayuda urgente... - Si pedía para la pócima, evidentemente no aceptaría, recién se habían conocido...-. ¿Me podrías acompañar hacia el norte? Algo me llama hacia allí, necesito acudir.

Icaro se puso pensativo, aunque evidentemente podría devastar el planeta en caso de peligro, preferiría no tener que hacerlo en defensa propia, así que lo mejor era acompañarlo, despues de todo, estaba en deuda con el.

_ Esta bien -. Dijo al cabo de un rato-. ¿A cuanta distancia se halla ese lugar?

_ Unas treinta millas, a dos días aproximadamente al paso que vamos Alchy y yo, Vendrás con nosotros?

_ Bien, vamos Razzil, cuanto antes caminemos, antes llegaremos.


	3. El Lord y el Recibimiento

Bueno, he aca la tercera parte de mi FanFiction, espero la disfruteis!

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: El Lord y el Recibimiento**

* * *

Viajaron durante horas, día y noche, se retrasaron bastante entre aldea y aldea en la cual Alchy aprovechaba para saciar su apetito, Razzil para obtener hierbas y Phoenix... bueno...

Ícaro aún meditaba respecto a lo acontecido, respecto al como sus poderes se hallaban limitados, al como se había estrellado en pleno picado mientras descendia a Tierra, aunque se hallaba escéptico, debía confiar en Razzil y Alchy con sus intuiciones que las respuestas a las intrigas de Ícaro se hallaban hacia el Norte, donde los mismísimos dioses les llamaban.

El viaje se hallaba muy tranquilo, era un cálido miércoles de verano, Según el mapa de Razzil se hallaban a tan sólo media milla, en una hora podrían estar ahí.

Razzil descansaba en los hombros de Alchy mientras seguía experimentando para la pócima; lo hacía siempre que poseía un mínimo de tiempo, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, el terco Razzil seguia creyendo que se hallaba muy cerca, y era cuestión de tiempo.

Phoenix sobrevolaba la zona, protegiendo a Razzil y Alchy, dándoles visión y adelantos de lo que se acercaba, hasta ese rato todo se hallaba muy tranquilo para Phoenix y compañía, podía disfrutar de la vista; de volar en atmósfera, nada le daba más placer a Ícaro.

Entonces, diviso a lo lejos a una persona, le hizo una seña desde los cielos a Razzil para que se detenga.

_ Que habrá visto ahora -. Le dijo Razzil a Alchy-. Es la primera vez que nos hace detenernos, ojalá y sea algo importante.

Phoenix hizo otra señal: iría a explorar.

A gran velocidad se acercó a la persona, al parecer, estaba montando en un caballo negro totalmente, el jinete tenía una capucha púrpura oscuro que bloqueaba toda vista de su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos azul oscuro, que resplandecían como luz tenue entre niebla. La espada del jinete era larga, de color negro y bañada en una especie de niebla oscura, que la cubría totalmente desde empuñadura a punta.

Al acercarse, Phoenix se dio cuenta que su montura era negra totalmente, y de sus patas salía una oscura niebla parecida a la que bañaba su espada, dejaba un largo rastro.

El jinete se hallaba a aproximadamente treinta metros de Razzil y Alchy.

Sólo había una manera de saber si era hostil.

Phoenix descendió en picado, y se apareció justo delante del Jinete.

El jinete se puso automáticamente en guardia, y se preparó para defenderse.

_ ¿Quien eres? -pregunto el jinete con su voz rasgada y grave.

_ Me llamo Ícaro -respondio Phoenix-. Pero puedes llamarme Phoenix si así lo quieres.

_Yo soy Abaddon, Lord de la Casa de Avernus, ¿me eres hostil?

_ No si tu no lo eres, Abaddon.

Abaddon guardo su hoja en su enfundadura.

_ ¡¿Phoenix estas en peligro?!

Razzil y Alchy aparecieron, preparados para defender a su amigo.

_ ¡Atrás! -grito Abaddon, mientras desenfundaba nuevamente su arma y se preparaba para luchar-.

_ ¡Parad todos! - ordenó Phoenix -. No es hostil, Razzil.

Razzil ordenó a Alchy enfundar las espadas.

_ ¿Como te llamas, jinete?

_ Abaddon, Lord de la Casa de Avernus. Tu debes ser Razzil.

Razzil asintió, y bajo de Alchy.

_ ¿Que haces en estas tierras, Abaddon? -pregunto Razzil.

_ Represento a la Casa de Avernus en la guerra de las piedras némesis, tratamos de mantenernos al margen, pero se ha hecho una tarea imposible, es hora de elegir un bando.

_ ¿Guerra de las piedras nemesis? ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto Phoenix, el nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no lo ubicaba del todo.

_ Me sorprende que no hayáis oido hablar de esta guerra, aunque recién empezó está teniendo una repercusión enorme, la piedra Radiant y la piedra Dire están en guerra total por el control del mundo entero.

_ ¿Y tu a que bando perteneces, Abaddon? -pregunto Razzil.

_ Estaba decidido del lado Radiant, hasta que Auroth eligió por alguna razón ser Dire, la Wyvern invernal es de temer, no pienso tenerla como enemigo.

_ ¿Entonces seras Dire? -pregunto Razzil.

_ Si, ¿ustedes?

_ No conozco nada aún -dijo Phoenix-. Esperaré a ver más.

Lo mismo digo -afirmo Razzil-. Necesito verlo antes.

_ Venid conmigo entonces -dijo Abaddon-. Estan cerca de la piedra Dire, un contacto les explicara más.

Siguieron a Abaddon por el frondoso bosque, el olor a fuego puro hizo que Phoenix se sintiese como en casa al acercarse a la piedra Dire, Razzil se sentía indiferente, le daba igual, sólo quería terminar la guerra y tener la ayuda de Phoenix para la pócima.

Finalmente llegaron a los pies de una gran torre dire, era negra y llameante, un soldado dire que parecía ser un hechicero se les acercó:

_ ¿Qué buscan acá? -pregunto.

_ Yo busco enlistarme -dijo Abaddon-. mis dos compañeros buscan respuestas.

El hechicero hizo una seña a la Torre;

_ Pasad, con confianza -les dijo a Abaddon, Ícaro y Razzil-.

El interior de la Ciudadela Dire era casi como un volcán, fuego desde todos lados, Phoenix se sentía como en casa gracias al fuego.

El hechicero les guió hacia el interior de un salón, ahí se hallaban muchos otros trotamundos, gente venida de todas partes del mundo, para reunirse y llevar a la Victoria a los Dire.

Razzil reconoció a Strygwyr, ya había tenido varios encontronazos con Bloodseeker, aunque no se odiaban, sólo había una cierta competencia entre ambos.

Abaddon reconoció a Auroth, la Wyvern Invernal, que sobrevolaba orgullosamente la fortaleza Dire.

A Ícaro le resultó curioso muchos de los personajes que habían ahí, su sed de curiosidad y conocimiento llamaba a conocer a todos.

De entre todos, Abaddon vio a una hermana del velo, le resultó curioso, no estaba enterado que ellas estaban también inmiscuidas en esta guerra.

El hechicero les hizo tomar asiento a los tres (Razzil bajo de los hombros de Alchy y Phoenix se quedó parado como un ave, no podía sentarse ni comer nada de esa zona, Abaddon dejo su destrero afuera del Salón)

Razzil se sentó al lado de Alchy que estaba en medio de ambos, aun no confiaba del todo en Abaddon.

Esperaron ansiosos algún anuncio, algún líder que viniese para indicarles todo lo necesario, las intenciones de los Dire, y demas.

Pero no pasaba nada.

Muchos de los reunidos en ese salón (la gran mayoría de hecho, muy pocos no lo eran) eran leyendas de todo el mundo, o al menos, de sus países y regiones, el único reconocido por todos (o casi todos) era Mogul Khan, también llamado Axe, una leyenda sin duda alguna, sus historias narradas por su joven acompañante se dispersaban por todo el globo, y el, además, era el único que no estaba completamente callado e impaciente, Mogul Khan se hallaba completamente distraído en una charla con su joven poeta, que narraba y escribía cada una de las aventuras de Axe, la personalidad despreocupada e hilarante de Axe se expresaba en su forma de hablar, tan sagaz y sin contratiempos, Mogul Khan hablaba casi gritando, y muchos rumoreaban de su conversación.

La cantidad de los presentes no era muy grande, aproximadamente unos veintisiete, sin duda, faltaban muchos mas por venir.

Otro presente que llamaba bastante la atención era un carnicero, muy grande y gordo, a diferencia de Axe, todos se fijaban en el por su maloliente olor que trascendía por todo el salón.

Particularmente, había uno presente que no paraba de fijarse en Phoenix, parecía ser un mago, vestía una túnica blanca, era de rubios pelos largos, que cubrían toda su cabeza, se llamaba Carl. Parecía estar asombrado por la naturaleza de Phoenix.

Finalmente, despues de un largo rato de silencio casi absoluto, de las tinieblas emergió una figura oscura, era sin duda un jinete al igual que Abaddon, pero a diferencia de el, este tenia una armadura salida de las desgarradoras llamas del infierno, inspiraba terror donde pise.

Solo tres en toda la sala lograron reconocerle, Phoenix, Carl y un ente de hielo que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido, era un fundamental: Chaos Knight.


	4. Primeras Impresiones

**Capitulo 4: Primeras Impresiones**

* * *

Chaos Knight tenía un aire de arrogancia y prepotencia que inundaba toda la sala, enfermando e incomodando a todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, su gran poder era lo suficientemente interesante como para tener el respeto de cuánta persona se hallase dentro, muchos no lo conocían, los que si, murmuraban en voz baja su gran fuerza y conocimiento, poniendo impresionados al resto que eran aún ignorantes de su gran fuerza.

Chaos Knight tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y hablo:

_ Bienvenidos seáis, Héroes, Leyendas, gloriosos hijos de la guerra, bautizados en sangre y sepultados en poder, bienvenidos y tened los más sinceros agradecimientos de parte no sólo mía, sino de todos los Dire, por haber acudido a esta trascendente e importante reunión. -reviso uno por uno los rostros de cada uno de los presentes, tratando de vislumbrar en sus caras sus estados de ánimo, Chaos Knight estaba algo obsesionado con el interior de las personas, su sabiduría dada a través del tiempo y experiencia le había enseñado a ser prudente, y a que a veces en el interior de las personas se hallaba una persona diferente en todos los aspectos a la que se vislumbraba exteriormente, además, el conocimiento ancestral de Chaos Knight le permitía reconocer a todos los presentes, desde aquel arrogante mago del fondo hasta aquel obeso y grotesco carnicero.

_ Muchos de aquí quizá ya sabían lo que se hallarían -miro de reojo a Axe- otros quizá sólo respondieron a su instinto y acudieron aquí - Miro a Phoenix y Razzil - Quizá algunos ya os conozcáis, los que no, no soy el profesor de la clase como para presentaros uno por uno, así pues, os tendréis que conocer en el campo de batalla, pero no estéis impacientes, en unas horas estareis conociendose los unos a los otros, recordad también que mientras luchéis por la gloria Dire, seréis hermanos, así que olvidaos de todo odio anterior y preparense para combatir juntos.

_ Tenemos un par de horas para socializar y prepararse para combatir, el informe estratégico es este:

"Hay tres caminos que llevan a la base Radiant, el medio, el superior e inferior, el camino a su base se encuentra defendido por dos torres cada senda, y nosotros también poseemos estas defensas, así pues, el camino más corto es el del medio, se encuentra cortado por un río donde a los extremos se hallan runas con propiedades únicas y está parejo respecto a fuerza de ambos bandos."

" La senda superior posee una ventaja nuestra, nuestros soldados -llamados Creeps-. Se hallan más cerca de la base Radiant, lo contrario ocurre en la inferior, donde los Radiant tienen ventaja, además que entre la senda del medio y la senda inferior se halla Roshan, antaño ladrón y actual poseedor de la égida del inmortal, luego, al norte de este se halla la tienda secreta que un mercader ambulante ha colocado, se dice que posee muchísimas reliquias ancestrales y de inmenso valor, luego, entre cada senda se hallan campamentos de salvajes, y se rumorea que poseen gran cantidad de oro."

Chaos hizo una pausa.

Todos se vieron los unos a los otros, esperando que reanudase.

_ Y creo que no hay nada más, sólo cinco héroes lucharán hoy, cinco de cada bando -miro a todos uno por uno-. ¿Voluntarios?

El primero en levantar la mano fue Axe, la descripción del campo de batalla no había hecho nada más que excitarle, estaba muy entusiasmado y preparado para ponerse a prueba.

La hermana del velo levantó la mano, más la bajo luego.

Chaos la vio extrañado:

_ ¿Por qué declinas?

_ ¿Quienes combatirán de los Radiant?

Chaos seguía extrañado.

_ Por lo que mis espías me han informado, Tresdin, la Comandante de la Legión de Bronce encabezará la lucha del lado Radiant, junto a Sven, un caballero de la vigilia, Rylai, una conocida archimaga del hielo, Lyralei, una prodigia de la arqueria y por último Rhasta, conocido Sacerdote de las Sombras.

_ Está bien, iré.

Abaddon se ofreció voluntario también, seguido de Ícaro y Razzil.

La reunión cesó y todos los demás héroes accedieron a una especie de complejo subterráneo bajo la Metropolis Dire, mientras los otros cinco fueron preparándose en ese mismo salón, Razzil y su ogro afilaban las espadas y organizaban los compuestos químicos, Abaddon alimentaba a su destrero, Axe pulía sus armas y armaduras a la vez que hablaba con su joven ayudante poeta, Mortred afilaba sus hojas solitariamente en un rincón de la habitación, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, curiosa y a la vez centrada en el objetivo que tenía.

Y Phoenix...

Phoenix se hallaba fuera, practicando hermosos picados y acrobacias en el aire, preparándose para la sagaz batalla que se avecinaba, refinando su perfecta habilidad en los vuelos atmosféricos, aunque seguía siendo bastante limitado por aquella fuerza desconocida, sabía que en un par de horas lo descubriría.

Después de unas tres horas, un gran cuerno de batalla lleno todo el valle. Los 5 se hallaron juntos en la fuente ancestral, tenían un par de minutos para decidir qué estrategia usar.

_ Que Razzil defienda la senda central -opino Abaddon-. Axe, creo que tienes la fuerza suficiente como para ir en la senda de abajo, junto conmigo si es necesario, juntos podemos aguantar el choque en línea, que Phoenix y Mortred vayan en la senda superior. Traten de conseguir armamento rápidamente y ventaja sobre los Radiant e impedir que los Radiant lo consigan.

_ Está bien, será fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño -se río y volvió a su ayudante-. Ve pensando en un buen titulo y buenos versos sobre mi hazaña, este nuevo libro debe ser maravilloso.

_ Ícaro, las hermanas del velo se vuelven imparables si logran reunir armamento, ayuda a que se arme rápido -le pidio Abaddon.

Ícaro compro un mensajero para permitir el transporte de objetos, junto con un amuleto de regeneración y un anillo de protección, que los fundio en su núcleo para absorber su resistencia.

Mortred mientras tanto se adelantó hacia el extremo superior, donde vio una runa con forma de veta de oro, trato de agarrarla, pero un martillo de acero le impacto, aturdiéndola.

Vio a Sven, estaba junto con Rylai y Tresdin.

Ella estaba sola.


	5. Primera Sangre

Capítulo 5: Primera Sangre

Un grito de dolor se oyó desde el rio.

Phoenix lo oyó, y fue lo más rápido posible para acudir y auxiliar al causante del grito de dolor, dio un largo y precioso picado, logro ver a Mortred luchando muy a duras penas contra un caballero de armadura azul, una humana rubia de toga celeste y una soldada morena con armadura de bronce resplandeciente a la luz del Sol.

El picado paso por la cabeza del caballero azul, que se baño en llamas solares, Phoenix paro el picado y vio a Mortred que poseía en su rostro una expresión de desesperación al hallarse tan cerca de la muerte, herida en el brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda por fieros cortes de espada.

¡Atrás Mortred! -grito Phoenix, que cubrió la veloz retirada de la hermana del velo y se quedó combatiendo contra el trio Radiant, y cuando vio que Mortred estaba lejos, volvió con un fiero picado, salvando a Mortred sin sacrificar su vida.

Phoenix pensó que ella le agradecería, pero solo le dirigió una mirada fría, y avanzaron a su respectiva línea, donde los creeps ya estaban combatiendo, más cerca de la torre de ellos que de la enemiga.

Mortred aprovecho el momento para recordar a Phoenix la regla sobre repartición de oro, el oro se lo llevaba únicamente el que diese el último golpe. Evidentemente era una indirecta para que Phoenix dejase que ella se lleve el oro, Phoenix lo entendió y se dedicó a denegar a sus creeps a la vez que atacaba a Tresdin que estaba sola intentando llenarse de oro a expensas de Mortred y Phoenix, pero que repentinamente se vio muy imposibilitada de lograrlo debido al acoso que Phoenix le propinaba con sus esferas de llama solar.

Línea de Medio

Razzil estaba feliz, había logrado mantener a raya totalmente a Lyralei de sus preciados creeps, todo gracias a su fuerte ácido que impedia que ella siquiera se acercase unos centímetros, se sentía completamente realizado y con los bolsillos llenos de reluciente oro, todo iba bien.

"Quizá demasiado bien" pensó Razzil.

Diviso a Abaddon en el río, colocando los guardianes importados desde la Tierra de los Magus, donde se cosechaban.

Entonces, lo vio todo claro.

Perspectiva de Abaddon.

Su destrero de niebla se puso inquieto, Abaddon acabo de plantar el guardián observador, tenía un pésimo presentimiento, y pensó en irse lo antes posible.

Pero entonces, se vio envuelto en hielo, no podia moverse, y tan pronto empezaba a descongelarse, fue amarrado en un árbol, y vio a Lyralei, con el arco cargado y listo para darle muerte al señor de la casa de Avernus.

Lyralei lanzó la primera flecha.

Senda inferior Dire.

Axe oyó la espada de Abaddon cortando carne, el orgulloso Miguel Khan buscaba derramar sangre a toda costa, nada se lo impediría, iba a escribir la mejor epopeya heroica jamás concebida, y se apresuró, siguiendo el ruido emanado de la hoja de Abaddon.

Y después de unos segundos, llego a las inmediaciones del río, una vez allí, diviso a Abaddon, muy malherido y cerca de morir, víctima de lluvias de flechas lanzadas por Lyralei.

Axe esprinto y lanzó un grito de guerra demencial, forzando a que tanto Rylai como Lyralei le ataquen, infructuosamente.

En eso, la niebla del averno dio fuerza renovada a Abaddon, que se libero y fue a ayudar a su compañero de armas.

En cuestión de segundos, tanto Lyralei como Rylai yacían muertas bajo la hierba Radiant. A la par que un cuerno de guerra anunciaba la primera muerte.

Lástima que reviviran -insinuo Abaddon.

¡Si! Y recuérdame que tengo una acción heroica para el libro. -exclamó Axe-.

Senda superior Dire.

Mortred se hallaba oculta en los árboles, analizando la situación y espiando a Tresdin, que confiadamente avanzaba sin temor acompañando de una pequeña escuadra Radiant, y creyendo insensatamente que había ahuyentado tanto a Mortred como a Phoenix, que se hallaba bajo la torre, esperando la señal de Mortred.

Entonces, Mortred hizo la señal, y una daga envenenada paso silvantemente cortando el viento, yendo a parar a la pierna derecha de Tresdin.

¡Ahora! -exclamó Mortred.

Phantom Assassin apareció de repente en la espalda de Tresdin, propinándole un fiero corte en su brazo derecho, empujándole hacia adelante, donde Phoenix cargo un conducto de energía cósmica pura, un potente rayo solar de unos doce metros de largo y dos de ancho cubrió todo el combate, el agujero por el cual salía está caótica energía era apenas de unos átomos de ancho, lo suficiente para calcinar a Tresdin, que poco a poco vio su fuerza decrecer, y al no poder retirarse debido al constante acoso de Mortred, resolvió luchar a muerte, en una batalla desigual en todos los aspectos.

Tresdin era muy superior físicamente a Mortred, de unos treinta inviernos, la Comandante dejaba como una niña a Mortred, de apenas unos veinte veranos, además de ser más alta, más musculosa y más fuerte.

Pero, Mortred era más sagaz.

De un fiero golpe, desarmó a Tresdin mandando su hoja al suelo, Tresdin reaccionó con sus puños, golpeando violentamente la mejilla de Mortred, que escupió sangre, su sangre.

Así se embarcaron en una fiera lucha que duró un par de minutos, y al final, Tresdin cayó muerta víctima de una daga envenenada de Mortred.

Pero, Mortred se hallaba sumamente herida, apenas era capaz de caminar por su cuenta debido a semejante paliza propinada por Tresdin, y Mortred se retiró a la fuente, dejando completamente solo a Phoenix, que hizo avanzar la línea, completamente seguro que podia destruir la torre Radiant y dar una ventaja estratégica a los Dire, después de todo, en media hora todos los héroes se verían obligados a retirarse para descansar, e ingresarian otros, así, en un ciclo infinito hasta que una de las fortalezas caiga y una piedra némesis sea destruida.

Phoenix avanzo y avanzo con cuidado de no ser atacado o emboscado por algún héroe enemigo, y al cabo de un rato de encarnizada lucha, él y las huestes Dire llegaron a la Torre.

Con ayuda de unos treinta soldados y cuatro catapultas, inicio el asedio a la imponente torre. Los soldados se turnaban para recibir el fuego de la torre, pero era inevitable sufrir bajas, después de un largo rato, la Torre empezó a colapsar, y finalmente, cayó a manos de la escuadra Dire.

Los soldados ardieron en júbilo, era la primera torre tumbada en mucho tiempo, y con energías renovadas, siguieron luchando, aunque ahora, sin Phoenix.

El cuerno de guerra sonó, obligando a ambos bandos a retirarse.

Los héroes tanto Radiant como Diré se retiraron a sus respectivos salones. Donde, esperaron.

 _Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza pero estuve demasiado ocupado, prometo que el siguiente capítulo sera publicado lo más breve posible._

 _ **Gracias**_


	6. Inicio Del Viaje y Primer Imprevisto

**Capitulo 6** :

Inicio del Viaje y Primer Imprevisto

La sala se hallaba bañada en la tiniebla más absoluta, espesa y tenebrosa existente, el único ruido dentro de ella era el silencio. Hasta que la puerta ubicada al extremo derecho se abrió; las llamas de las antorchas se prendieron, dejando ver a Abaddon, que entraba sin su montura, seguido de Phoenix, Razzil, Alchy y Mortred.

También, dejo ver a Chaos Knight, que los esperaba pacientemente, sentado en un escritorio de acero.

Abaddon iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido:

_ Buen trabajo, sobretodo Phoenix, has brindado una gran ventaja estratégica a nuestros hombres, la senda superior es más segura y todo gracias a ti

"Sin embargo, te necesito, a ti y a tus compañeros, en una misión de suma importancia, y temo que los Radiant nos lleven ventaja".

"Os estarais preguntando porque no cité a Axe en esta reunión, dos razones: no iba a acceder, y no lo necesito".

"Esta misión es sumamente importante, y solo irán siete, obviamente, ustedes -paso la mirada por Abaddon, Razzil, Alchy, Phoenix y Mortred-. Junto con dos compañeros más, necesitamos alguien capaz de rastrear, y en eso, nuestro amigo Strygwyr nos ayudará".

Bloodseeker ingreso al salón, el buscador de sangre media poco más de un metro y medio, el buscador de sangre se posiciono con el resto de la compañía.

_ Los Radiant tienen a Lyralei ayudándoles a rastrear, necesitaremos también a alguien capaz de entrar y salir sin ningún problema de cualquier combate, nuestro mejor candidato es un Slitheeren, muy escurridizo y astuto.

De entre la oscuridad restante en el salón, se reveló el décimo tercero oculto, el único ser vivo que habia logrado fugarse del Arrecife Oscuro, media sólo un metro con sesenta centímetros, Slark apareció de las sombras.

_ Yo seré su experto en escape -dijo el décimo tercero-. La mayoría ya me conocen, me llamo Slark.

Slark fue junto con el resto.

_ Ahora, os diré que buscamos -Chaos Knight se levantó-. Cuando las piedras nemesis estallaron en guerra, un herrero forjó una espada hecha de ambas piedras, Filo Demoníaco fue llamada, una espada tan fuerte que podía cortar lo que sea, y daba poderes ocultos a su amo, quien posea esta arma obtendrá una gran ventaja en la guerra, y vuestro trabajo será encontrarla y traerla a mi.

Todos asintieron a la vez.

_ Si la completan con éxito, se les recompensará adecuadamente, lastimosamente, nuestros exploradores informan que los Radiant nos llevan la delantera, la Legión de Bronce comandada por Tresdin les proporciona un ejército completo a su servicio, tienen patrullas en todos los territorios cercanos y gozan de una gran popularidad entre los civiles y neutrales de las aldeas y pueblos cercanos, será un problema.

"Sin embargo, Slark nos contó que sabe donde se oculta Filo Demoníaco"

Chaos Knight le dió la palabra a Slark.

_ Tengo una gran colección de armas legendarias en mi guarida, y hacia años Filo Demoníaco estaba en mi colección, pero en una fuerte inundación la hoja se perdió entre muchas, sólo pude salvar la Púa de Skadi, que aún conservo, probablemente alguien la haya agarrado en el océano, un Slitheeren capaz, debemos marchar hacia el Sur para llegar a las costas del mar donde se hallaba mi guarida.

_ Para esta misión -dijo Chaos Knight- el mando estará con Slark, que será el guía y líder de esta compañía, debéis tener extremo cuidado, fuera de la influencia de nuestra Ciudadela, no podrán revivir.

_ Y bien, pueden retirarse, eso es todo, cuando estéis por partir se os entregará provisiones y oro para el viaje, además de monturas a los que deseen, aunque son muy limitadas ahora mismo.

Todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios, donde probablemente pasarían la última noche tranquila.

Al otro día.

Phoenix despertó poco después del amanecer (en realidad no necesitaba dormir, sólo lo hacía para pasar el tiempo, al igual que Abaddon) y se encontró con que Slark ya estaba despierto, afilando sus cuchillas y preparándose para el periplo que se les avecinaba, el resto se despertó poco a poco.

En orden fue primero Slark, seguido de Abaddon, Bloodseeker, Razzil subido en Alchy y finalmente Mortred.

Los siete alistaron todo para el viaje, comida, bebida y abundante oro, todos pidieron monturas, pero solo habían dos disponibles, así que Bloodseeker y Slark fueron en caballo, Razzil tuvo que ir montado sobre Alchy y Abaddon compartió su destrero con Mortred, Phoenix fue volando a la vanguardia, avisando a la compañía de los peligros que se acercaban.

Cabalgaron todo el día, y al amanecer del siguiente arribaron a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ferbaz, donde pasaron la noche en grupo y consiguieron señalizaciones y recomendaciones, hasta ese entonces solo se habían topado con un grupo de lobos que fueron fácilmente derrotados por Slark y Bloodseeker.

Al alba volvieron a cabalgar al galope, se hallaban preocupados por el corte de comunicaciones con la base Dire, llegaron hasta un claro, completamente bañado en las tinieblas de la noche, el claro daba paso hacia un precipicio, donde al no tener otro camino, deberían descender.

_ Phoenix nos puede llevar de a uno -. Dijo Slark-. Ahí abajo seguiremos el viaje a pie.

Primero bajo Slark que era el más liviano, descendió seguramente, luego fue Strygwyr, luego Mortred, luego Abaddon y finalmente Razzil junto con Alchy.

El precipicio era de una caída de casi cuatrocientos metros, y abajo, estaban en un camino muy estrecho y oscuro, fácil para una emboscada.

Slark tuvo un mal presentimiento, y se fundió en la sombra con su hoja sombría, mientras caminaba con el resto.

Finalmente, lo vieron:

No había un destacamento, había un ejército entero de la Legión de Bronce, eran casi mil soldados que les impidieron el paso, con Tresdin adelante, comandando a su ejército.

Slark se fundió en la oscuridad, y se colocó al lado de Abaddon.

_ Ah -dijo Tresdin-. Mira lo que los dioses nos han traído -los soldados se rieron-. Una pequeña compañía Dire...

"Os estaba esperando salvajes, vuestros amigos trataron de advertiros pero recibieron la bienvenida de mi hoja, estáis rodeados totalmente".

Unos cien arqueros hicieron su aparición, preparando sus flechas desde arriba.

_ Así pues, podéis rendiros, o podéis pelear en total desventaja, ustedes eligen.

Bloodseeker se había alborotado, el grito de los gemelos le bañaba la mente exigiendo la sangre de los incrédulos legionarios, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar, Abaddon lo detuvo.

El Lord de la Casa de Avernus bajo su hoja, e insto al resto a hacer lo mismo.

_ Buena elección, monstruo -le dijo Tresdin-. Encierren y lleven a todos al Bastión, buscad a Phoenix y Slark, no deben estar lejos.

Slark lo había oído todo y visto todo, se apresuró a irse a toda velocidad y sigilo, y se alejó hasta perder de vista al resto.

Phoenix se hallaba a una altura extremadamente alta, había pensado en interferir pero sería un suicidio embestir contra todos, así que se decidió esperar.

Vio como Tresdin y su Legión se llevaban a sus amigos, colgandolos de los caballos y llevándoselos lejos de allí, hacia el oeste.


	7. El Escape

Capitulo 7: El Escape

Despertó, el frío ingresaba por las pequeñas rejillas que se hallaban en la parte superior de la pared, estaba en un cuarto completamente de piedra, donde la única puerta era solo capaz de ser abierta desde el exterior, y la única ventilación se hallaba arriba, en pequeñas rejillas imposibles de ser atravesadas por una persona.

Vio a su compañera de celda, Mortred estaba vestida como una prisionera, desprovista de armamento de cualquier tipo y sentada en el otro asiento, bañado por pequeños haces de luz lunar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, y apenas si tenía vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, sin embargo, algo le llamo la atención:

La fría y sádica Mortred se hallaba ahogada en llanto, algo había pasado, probablemente mientras se hallaba incapacitado.

Vio al suelo buscando algo que le dé una pista de lo ocurrido, entonces lo vio:

Una daga de Mortred se hallaba quebrada en el suelo, por la forma en que se había roto, definitivamente la niebla la había destrozado cuando trato de llegar al corazón de un indefenso Abaddon durmiente.

Entonces lo comprendió:

Mortred había tratado de asesinarle.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -susurro Abaddon, preguntando a pesar de que no esperaba una respuesta de la hermana del velo.

_ Me lo ordenaron -dijo Mortred de manera entrecortada por sus jadeos de llanto-. Debía hacerlo, las hermanas adivinaron la siguiente víctima, y eras tú, te espíe hasta tu llegada a la Fortaleza, te iba a dar muerte hasta que Phoenix y Razzil aparecieron y me impidieron intentarlo, entonces me apresure a unirme a los Dire, esperando el momento para darte muerte y volver con mis hermanas, este era el momento perfecto, estabas sólo y nadie lo sabría, podría escaparme en cuestión de segundos y en una semana estaría con la Orden, pero no, la maldita niebla rompió todas mis dagas -bajo una lágrima por su mejilla-. Ahora no puedo matarte, y no tengo a donde ir, si vuelvo con mis hermanas, me darán la muerte por haber fallado en algo tan simple, ahora, por favor, hazme el favor, y dame muerte con tu fría niebla.

Lejos de ponerse enojado, Abaddon sentía pena y empatía por la asesina, después de todo, era su trabajo, no algo personal, y de eso dependía su vida, además, ya se hallaba fuera de peligro, ella no podría asesinarle, su niebla lo defendería aún mientras se hallase inconsciente, y dijo que tenía una vía de escape, podrían ayudar a escapar a toda la compañía y volver a su búsqueda antes del amanecer, donde serían ejecutados por la Legión de Bronce.

Ahora el problema principal se hallaba en sacar a sus compañeros y convencer a Mortred de que su muerte no era la solución.

_ Lo entiendo -dijo Abaddon al cabo de un minuto-. Pero tu fallo no tiene porque significar tu muerte ni mucho menos el darte por vencida tan fácilmente, se que eres más que una simple herramienta de las hermanas, y que vales más que eso -Abaddon vio como Mortred se limpiaba las lágrimas, era una buena señal-. Aún puedes ayudarnos a completar esta misión Mortred, solo necesito que nos saques de aquí.

Mortred tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y:

_ Está bien -suspiro- pero no podemos salvar a ellos, sólo a nosotros.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Se hallan bajo tierra, y el túnel solo se halla en las habitaciones superiores, y no podemos abrirnos paso a la fuerza, no somos suficiente, lo más seguro es irnos de aquí, y seguir con la misión nosotros mismos, mis contactos nos ayudarán a hallar la espada, no necesitamos a Slark o Phoenix para rescatarnos.

Discutieron un largo rato, Abaddon se negaba a abandonar a sus amigos, pero finalmente, cedió ante la hábil persuasión de Mortred.

Mortred dijo unas palabras raras, parecidas a balbuceos, y entonces, una puerta se abrió en el centro de la celda, llevaba a un largo y estrecho pasadizo construido hace años por las hermanas, Mortred entro primero, seguido de Abaddon.

El pasadizo era tan estrecho que apenas si lograron avanzar arrastrándose, dentro hallaron ratas, agua estancada y telarañas.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, emergieron afuera del Bastión, muy lejos, además que la puerta se había sellado tras ellos.

Mortred trato de convencer a Abaddon de irse lo más rápido posible de allí, pero el insistió en esperar una hora por si sus amigos lograban escapar también.

Allí, esperaron... Y esperaron.

Finalmente Abaddon se convenció que no iban a lograr escapar, recito unas palabras, y su destrero apareció de la niebla de la noche, junto con su armadura y su espada que el caballo traía en una mochila.

Abaddon y Mortred galoparon toda la noche, alejándose del Bastión.

 _Al este:_

Slark finalmente salió de la oscuridad, Tresdin había dejado varias patrullas buscándole pero finalmente cedieron, saco su hoja sombría y la lanzó al cielo.

Phoenix descendió a toda velocidad, y una vez en tierra se reunió con Slark.

_ No podemos dejarles morir allí -dijo Slark-. Probablemente los ejecuten al amanecer, debemos sacarlos de allí y continuar con la misión, es demasiado importante para dejarla por fallida, necesitamos un plan.

_ Puedo distraer a la Legión -Dijo Phoenix-. Mientras tú abres la puerta al resto y los liberas, soy capaz de aguantar el combate lo suficiente como para que escapen.

_ ¿Estas seguro? -dijo Slark-. Es casi un suicidio, el Bastión está custodiado por miles de soldados, es una fortaleza casi inexpugnable, yo puedo ingresar sin ser visto, pero no podré pelear contra todos allí dentro, si, no hay otra opción Phoenix, debemos hacerlo, y rápido, llevanos a la fortaleza, tú los distraerás, trataré de ser lo más rápido posible, pero aún así es muy probable que me demore quince minutos al menos en sacarles.

_ Esta bien, vamos allá.

 _Una hora después:_

Ya eran las cuatro de la Mañana, a pesar de la velocidad de Phoenix, tardaron mucho.

Phoenix dejo a Slark en la retaguardia de la fortaleza, mientras que él fue al cielo, donde se agrando al doble de su tamaño, y entonces:

Slark vio como Phoenix bajaba en un picado imponente, bañando en llamas a todos los centinelas de la fortaleza, las campanas de alarma sonaron y centenares de soldados acudieron a la llamada, la puerta principal se abrió y cientos de hombres salieron al encuentro de Phoenix.

Era el momento.

 _Delantera de la fortaleza:_

Phoenix se hallaba luchando contra cientos de soldados, que no se podían acercar demasiado debido al constante acoso de las llamas emanadas del núcleo de Phoenix, que incineraban a todo el que se acercaba, Phoenix parecía tener la situación controlada.

Hasta que Tresdin salio con su destrero, bajo, y se preparó para combatir contra Phoenix.

El hijo del Sol baño con su rayo solar a todos los soldados, matando a la mayoría, e impidiendo el avance de Tresdin, que se protegía sus ojos con su mano, y avanzaba muy lentamente.

_ ¡Arqueros!

Una lluvia de flechas lanzadas desde los muros de la Fortaleza bañaron el cielo y llegaron a Phoenix, que se retiró con otro picado que se saldo muchas víctimas.

Tresdin no se rindió, siguió avanzando mientras ordenó a sus arqueros el fuego a discreción, cubriéndole su avance.

Phoenix volvió a emitir otro Rayo Solar, incinerando nuevamente a todos los soldados.

_ ¡Ahora! - grito Tresdin.

Montones de redes gigantescas encerraron a Phoenix.

_ ¡Dadle muerte!

 _Retaguardia de la Fortaleza._

Slark ingreso de un salto, y sigilosamente, dió muerte uno a uno a los centinelas que le impedían el paso, y entro a la prisión.

Asesinó al carcelero, quitándole las llaves, además de apoderarse de la lista de prisioneros donde se indicaba la ubicación de cada uno.

Se apresuró a ir a la celda de Abaddon y Mortred que estaba más cerca, pero al abrir la puerta, no encontró nada más que un puñal roto, y por la forma, adivino que era de Mortred.

_ Murieron -asumió Slark al instante-. Ojalá el resto no haya corrido la misma suerte.

Descendió al subterráneo, donde hallo a Alchy amarrado totalmente, lo libero con su hoja, y procedió a liberar a Strygwyr y Razzil que estaban encerrados en una habitación.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a socorrer a Phoenix, la fortaleza estaba desierta, todos habían muerto o estaban combatiendo contra Phoenix.

Salieron por la puerta y se encontraron con que habían atrapado a Phoenix, que luchaba por liberarse, mientras Tresdin se burlaba de él, confiada.

Esta vez, no pudieron contener al buscador de sangre.

Strygwyr corrió como enloquecido, los gemelos le gritaban en su mente, y un inmenso ritual de sangre mato a todos los legionarios que ya estaban debilitados y debilitó al resto.

Enloquecido totalmente, Strygwyr mato uno a uno a cada legionario que trataba de contenerle. Mientras tanto, Razzil ya subido en Alchy le dió de beber el brebaje que lo volvió loco y de color morado, luchando con sus dos hojas contra toda la Legión, mientras Razzil bañaba el suelo con ácido corrosivo.

Slark prefirió volverse invisible, y se acercó lentamente a Tresdin, que observaba toda la masacre desde arriba, sin poder hacer nada.

Slark le salto, y se enzarzo en un combate uno contra uno, donde Slark poseía ventaja gracias a sus capacidades regenerativas y a que Tresdin ya se hallaba debilitada por las llamas de Phoenix, que seguía atrapado atrás de ella.

Con cada ataque propinado por Slark, él entendía más los puntos débiles de la Comandante de la Legión, hasta que finalmente su hoja sombría se enterró en el abdomen de Tresdin, que dio un grito sordo, Slark dió por muerta a la Comandante, y libero a Phoenix.

La Legión había sido masacrada totalmente, los pocos supervivientes eran cazados por un frenético Bloodseeker, el resto yacía muerto en el ensangrentado valle al pie de la fortaleza.


	8. El Óraculo

Capitulo 8: Buscando al Óraculo

Afueras del Bastión

_ Excelente trabajo Slark y Phoenix -dijo Razzil-. Esperaba escaparme junto con Alchy pero nos separaron, y bien, ¿donde esta Abaddon y Mortred?

_ Muertos parece -dijo Slark-. Sus celdas vacías y solo halle un puñal roto de Mortred, probablemente lo uso para resistirse a ser ejecutada, además hay montones de cadáveres incinerados, tanto por Phoenix como por la Legión de Bronce, probablemente hayan quemado sus cuerpos.

_ ¡Hijos de perra! - dijo Razzil-. Al menos ya pagaron por lo que hicieron, la Legión de Bronce está destrozada totalmente y nunca se recuperarán de tan duro revés, ahora hay que seguir con la misión.

_ Si -dijo Strygwyr-. Los gemelos quieren más sangre.

_ ¿Dónde es nuestro siguiente destino Slark? -pregunto Phoenix.

Slark se detuvo a pensar un segundo:

_ Debemos seguir hacia el sur- dijo Slark-. Allí se halla un antiguo adivino, no se su localización exacta, pero debemos buscarlo, un antiguo contacto nos ayudará a localizarlo, para eso habrá que ir a la ciudad de Tamu, hacia el sur, habrá que reanudar la marcha a pie, ¡vamos!

Los cuatro reanudaron su marcha hacia el sur, sin conocimiento alguno de que tanto Mortred como Abaddon estaban con vida.

Varias millas al noreste

El terreno era escarpado, árido y casi sin vegetación, y la poca que había se hallaba putrefacta, allí, un jinete marchaba con su compañera, parecían no tener rumbo alguno.

Abaddon y Mortred galopaban por el Desierto Muerto, se habían perdido de camino a la Ciudad de Erebas, donde Abaddon tenía un viejo amigo allí que les ayudaría en su misión, y sin saberlo, acabaron perdiéndose, pero a la vez sin saberlo, seguían el camino.

Varias horas pasaron, y finalmente vieron las imponentes murallas que protegían la Ciudad de Erebas, los guardias fueron a darles la bienvenida, no sin antes interrogarles acerca de su destino y el motivo de su visita, a lo cual Mortred respondió y ambos pasaron con distintas identidades.

El contacto se hallaba en la taberna de Regark, Abaddon y Mortred se dirigieron allí a toda velocidad, y una vez allí, Mortred vio a decenas de cazarrecompensas, cualquiera podría ser el contacto de Abaddon.

Pero, uno sobresalía, tanto así que les contaba sus historias a los demás y dejándoles boquiabiertos ante semejantes hazañas heroicas cometidas por su persona, el nombre de este Individuo era Gondar, el cazarrecompensas, que inmediatamente reconoció a Abaddon que ingresaba por la tosca puerta de madera de cedro.

_ ¡Abaddon! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ No finjas Gondar, sabes muy bien lo que me trae a este antro de mala muerte, no has cumplido tu parte del trato, y el oro que te he dado te lo has gastado, ya no eres el mismo de antes, Gondar.

_ He tenido contratiempos -trato de argumentar su falta de competencia-. Es muy difícil ingresar a Avernus, especialmente cuando no eres de la familia, me rindo con esto, he hecho lo que he podido, toma tu oro, ¡y lárgate!

Abaddon se sobresalto, nunca había visto a Gondar dando por imposible un trabajo, definitivamente algo había pasado, algo que el cazarrecompensas no estaba diciendo.

Pero no podía hacer nada, no le quedaba otra opción que ir por su cuenta a Avernus, además, ¿Quien sabe? Quizá ahí encontrarían lo que tanto buscaban.

_ Cambio de rumbo -le dijo Abaddon a Mortred-. Pasaremos la noche aquí, he de volver a casa.

_ Como digas Abaddon, pero creo que me ocultas algo, y lo descubriré.

_ Cree lo que quieras -contesto Abaddon-. Mientras sigamos el viaje.

Ciudad de Tamu

Al cabo de tres días, la compañía llegó a Tamu, donde buscaron al contacto de Slark, que se hallaba en una Torre lo suficientemente alta como para que no se vea la punta, Slark y el resto subieron lenta pero seguramente la torre, que era de piedra negra y con llamas de verde fluorescente en la punta, la Torre del Grand Magus era majestuosa.

Varias horas pasaron en lo que se subía la torre, y cuando llegaron, vieron a un Rubick moribundo, superado por un... ¿Monje?

_ ¡Atrás!

Fue todo lo que grito el monje, que se preparaba para asestar el golpe de gracia a Rubick, pero su hoja fue detenida por la hoja sombría de Slark.

El monje se enzarzo en un fiero combate contra Slark, el monje era increíblemente resistente y evasivo, los demás se limitaron a ver el fiero combate, Slark tenía capacidades regenerativas impresionantes, pero el monje era demasiado evasivo y ágil, ambos lucharon en un empate total durante un largo rato, al cabo del cual, el monje decidió retirarse, yéndose de un salto.

Slark estaba cansado, y se volvió a ver a Rubick, que era curado por Phoenix.

_ Maldito Magina -dijo Rubick-. Habéis llegado en el mejor momento, ese monstruo me estaba cazando desde hacía meses, nunca creí que fuera tan fuerte, resistió mi telequinesis y me desarmó, hubiera muerto de no haber sido por ustedes, gracias.

_ Está bien Rubick -dijo Slark-. Pero no vinimos por eso, necesito información del paradero del adivino.

_ ¿El oráculo? Probablemente esté muerto o demasiado bien oculto, la última vez que me dijeron de su paradero era cerca de las cavernas del Acechador Nocturno, nadie comprende a ese loco, sus viajes no tienen ningún sentido ni siguen ningún patrón, suerte en su búsqueda, probablemente ya esté muerto.

_ Lo necesitamos vivo, sólo el sabe el paradero de Filo Demoníaco.

_ ¿Filo Demoníaco? -se sobresalto Rubick- dudo que la encontréis, sobretodo porque la última vez que supimos algo de su localización estaba contigo Slark.

_ Ocurrió una tragedia -se excusó Slark- y necesitamos tu ayuda para guiarnos, no conocemos esas tierras, además, aquí estás en grave peligro, el monje te está dando caza y no parara hasta que tú corazón deje de latir, hay que apresurarse, recoge tus cosas.

Rubick asintió, y sin decir una palabra acomodo sus cosas, sobretodo libros viejos y cetros antiguos, y una gran bolsa de monedas de oro, y entonces, se preparó para irse con el resto, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras (les tomo media hora esta vez) y se largaron de la Ciudad a toda prisa, el Grand Magus volvía a sus andadas.


	9. Niebla

Lugar desconocido.

Se arrastraba, perdiendo sangre con cada centímetro recorrido, presa del dolor e incertidumbre, se aferraba a la vida y se negaba a morir, entonces, se le tendió una mano, vio al herrero, que le dió una pócima curativa, le levanto del suelo, y la saco de aquel cementerio, llevándole de nuevo a la vida.

Los dos salieron juntos de aquella masacre, bañada en llamas y con una torrencial lluvia que caía sobre los cuerpos de sus antiguos amigos.

Cercanías a Avernus.

El río era ancho y largo, extremadamente caudaloso y cubierto de densa niebla, la noche era gélida y desoladora, fuera del jinete y su compañera, no había absolutamente un alma cerca, sólo niebla, el cielo estaba tan nublado que a pesar de ser de día parecía noche, de manera que la oscuridad dominaba sobre la luz del día, el jinete se sentía en casa.

El destrero de niebla paso por el profundo río sin ningún problema, fuertemente protegido por la niebla, que inclusive le permitía caminar sobre el agua.

Abaddon se sentía en casa. Mortred... No tanto.

A lo lejos, se alzaba la Muralla de Avernus, completamente abandonada y desolada por el pasar de los años, repleta de musgo y hierba vieja, fuertes truenos se oyeron, y el agua empezó a caer a cántaros.

No me habías dicho que Avernus estaba abandonada -dijo Mortred, que se cobijaba con una gruesa sábana de color morado, aún estaba desprovista de armas, pero Abaddon pensaba dárselas en Avernus, se había encariñado con la hermana del velo, e inclusive, un pequeño sentimiento de amor empezaba a crecer en el frío corazón de Abaddon-. Y que era tan fría.

Cuando fui nombrado Lord la gente ya se empezaba a ir, deje a la niebla apoderarse totalmente de la ciudad, lo cual provocó el miedo en la mayoría de habitantes, que se acabó yendo de ahí, al final, fui el último miembro de la Casa de Avernus.

¿Y tu mandas sobre la niebla o la niebla manda sobre ti?

Abaddon suspiro, y hablo:

Yo soy uno con la niebla, Mortred, juré proteger a la niebla y la niebla me protege a mí, yo soy la niebla, y la niebla es parte de mí.- se detuvo un segundo, había sonado muy tétrico-. Antes, la niebla nos protegía a todos, pero su influencia se limitaba a Avernus y las tierras cercanas, su poder apenas abastecía a todos, ahora solo cuida de mí, y me cuida donde sea que vaya, y además protege a Avernus, nunca dejaría que entren intrusos, pues aún es mi casa.

Mortred suspiro, también se había encariñado con Abaddon, pero no podía demostrarlo y permitir que eso arruinase la misión, además, se separarían tan pronto la den por concluida.

Subieron a las murallas desde una cuerda, el destrero se quedo fuera, esperando el regreso de su amo.

Una luz roja fluorescente apareció entre las antiguas casas, Abaddon se sobresalto, eso no debía estar ahí.

Unos gritos se oyeron desde el antiguo palacio de Avernus.

¿Qué está pasando? -grito Abaddon-. ¿Quién demonios osa entrar a Avernus sin MI permiso?

Los dos bajaron a todo correr por las murallas, mientras oían como los terribles aullidos se intensificaban con cada paso que daban.

Varios kilómetros al este:

El Grand Magus encabezaba la marcha, habían pasado las tierras del Acechador Nocturno, y aunque Balanar les perdono la vida a duras penas y accedió a darles información, no había rastro del Oráculo, aunque, por suerte, Balanar había accedido también a guiarles por sus tierras, y allí, en plena noche, se hallaba al máximo de sus capacidades de rastreo, por lo cual marchaban a toda velocidad por esas tierras, con Balanar siguiendo el rastro del Oráculo, que los conducía lentamente hacia el oeste, hasta entonces el camino habia sido tranquilo y a pesar del desolador paisaje, Balanar les proporcionaba protección contra el entorno.

El rastro es de hace un día -dijo Balanar-. Se dirige peligrosamente cerca de la Antigua Avernus, y temo, que si el Oráculo ha hallado una manera de ingresar a Avernus esquivando la niebla, nosotros, no podremos seguirle, la niebla da muerte a todo aquel que intenta seguir el camino a Avernus y no tenga la autorización del Lord, lastimosamente, Abaddon está muerto, no podemos entrar.

Debe haber una manera -dijo Slark-. Si el Oráculo la encontró, el Grand Magus debe poderlo aún más fácilmente.

Lastimosamente es falso, Slark, no puedo, no sé qué clase de magia habrá usado el Oráculo, pero no dispongo de ella.

¿Y si Phoenix puede? -dijo Slark-. Es un sol después de todo, debería poder abrirse paso por la niebla.

Efectivamente, podría Slark -dijo Phoenix-. Pero debería usar una fracción más de mi poder, que podría provocar una destrucción total de toda la tierra cercana, prefiero no arriesgarme a destruir el planeta entero.

Ya hallaremos una manera -dijo Bloodseeker-. Rubick la encontrará.

Y Razzil, ¿No puedes crear alguna poción para protegernos de la niebla? -siguió proponiendo Slark.

Podría -dijo Razzil-. Pero tomaría tiempo y materiales de los cuales no disponemos ahora mismo.

Sigamos adelante -dijo Phoenix-. Ya pensaremos algo.

El camino seguía por una bajada larga en el estrecho camino, la cual conducía a un río profundo y caudaloso que era atravesado por un viejo puente de madera.

Las malas sensaciones crecían con cada paso dado, Balanar empezaba a oler algo cerca, pero estaba tan bien camuflado que no sabía distinguir que era de una manera fiable.

Y cuando pasaron el puente, lo vieron caer del cielo.

Avernus.

Abaddon guió a Mortred hasta una vieja armería varias calles más adelante, era el Arsenal Real, entraron por una puerta negra de madera vieja, que daba directamente a unas largas escaleras por las cuales descendieron, hasta llegar a la armería.

Cada arma estaba bendita por la niebla, habían dagas, picas, espadas, lanzas, sables, arcos, una gran cantidad de flechas, y muchas armaduras, de placas, cuero, mallas y tela.

Abaddon le señalo a Mortred varias dagas, que ella recogió, además de una espada de doble filo y una armadura de cuero y mallas, todo estaba bendito por la niebla.

Entonces, Abaddon la vió:

La espada de su padre, la hoja familiar que se creía pérdida, la espada era muy larga, de más de un metro, negra totalmente y con runas moradas en su filo, y una vieja empuñadura de hueso oscuro.

Es la Hoja del Recéptaculo Demoníaco -dijo Abaddon-. La espada familiar, se consideraba pérdida cuando mi padre murió, es hora que un Lord de Avernus la vuelva a empuñar.

Abaddon tiró su espada al suelo, y recogió la hoja, junto con la armadura del Recéptaculo, que se hallaba en un cofre que se abría con la hoja.

Ambos se cambiaron y se prepararon para dar caza al idiota que había tratado de ingresar a Avernus.

Al este.

Cayó como una estela de llamas desde el cielo, impactando contra el puente, el humo les cegó la vista, y entonces la vieron.

Con ojos rojos y en llamas, una armadura infernal de color rojo y dos espadas llameantes, Tresdin se levantó de la caída, sus ojos ardían en odio puro y deseo de venganza.

Hora de morir -grito Tresdin.

Rubick trato de tirarla al río con su telequinesis, no funcionó, habría que luchar.

Night Stalker se abalanzó sobre la Comandante de la Legión, pero una patada le mando a volar, Tresdin había vuelto más fuerte que nunca.

Slark le salto y le atacó, pero sencillamente Tresdin era imparable, y de sólo dos golpes dejo a Slark moribundo.

Strygwyr corrió enloquecido totalmente para atacarle, pero ni siquiera sus hojas de obsidiana lograban atravesar la Infernal armadura de Tresdin, que con un fiero golpe desarmó a Bloodseeker y posteriormente lo dejo aturdido en el suelo.

Razzil y Alchy saltaron a la lucha para socorrer a los demás, fue inútil, Tresdin les empujo con tanta fuerza que Alchy voló por los aires y cayó semi muerto.

Solo quedaba Phoenix.

Y se hallaba ante una temible decisión.

Phoenix voló a toda velocidad, y lanzó su rayo solar a máximo poder, la tierra empezó a colapsar, el puente se acabo de destruir, lo canalizo un largo rato, cuando acabo, creyó que Tresdin había muerto, pero se hallaba muy equivocado.

Batrider apareció de los cielos y empujo a Phoenix a tierra, donde Tresdin lo destrozo en un fiero combate, la compañía estaba destrozada.

De los arbustos, Rylai, Lyralei y Sven aparecieron.

No podemos entrar a Avernus, pero Avernus vendrá a nosotros, no los maten, encerradles, Abaddon y Mortred vendrán a tratar de liberarles, entonces morirán todos aquí.

Avernus

Si -respondió Neriff- un viejo amigo me debía un favor, y he decidido dársela a ustedes, a cambio, de otro favor.

¿Cúal? -dijo Abaddon, aún se hallaba en guardia, no confiaba en el Oráculo.

Mortred, me he enterado que has sido desterrada de las hermanas del Velo tras tu fallo en matar a Abaddon, así pues, necesito alguien que me ayude, y tú serás mi heralda, y darás muerte a quien yo lo diga, además de Filo Demoníaco, obtendrás los secretos de las hermanas del velo, y unas espadas especiales.

Parece bien -dijo Mortred-. Antes mataba por adivinación, al menos ahora mataré por un objetivo.

Demonos prisa entonces, Tresdin y sus súbditos tienen atrapados a Slark y los demás.

¿Siguen vivos? -dijo Abaddon.

Si, lograron escapar y masacraron a la Legión, pero Slark se confío mucho en que había matado a Tresdin y ella sobrevivió, un herrero Demoníaco le ha dado armas nuevas, y se ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca, sin las espadas que te daré y Filo Demoníaco, sería un suicidio combatir contra ellos.

Oracle saco un viejo cofre, ademas de un contrato, Mortred lo firmo y abrió el baúl, las espadas eran antiquísimas, Oracle explico que esas armas mataban en todas las dimensiones a la vez, así que era imposible revivir.

Los tres salieron de Avernus, no sin antes Abaddon meditar un poco bajo la niebla y preparar debidamente las armas, además de bañar en la niebla a Filo Demoníaco, puesto que era conocida por asesinar a su amo, y solo la niebla podía preveer de este destino funesto a Abaddon.

Oracle los guió a través de los fríos y desolados parajes que rodeaban a Avernus, el puente se hallaba a pocos kilómetros de allí, y en el camino se hallaban completamente a oscuras, aunque la niebla los protegía, estando todos rodeados por escudos afoticos.

Al cabo de varias horas, llegaron al puente donde la pelea había tenido lugar, el rastro se perdía en un precipicio.


End file.
